Office panelling systems are now recognized as providing a suitable alternative for subdividing office space and defining individual work stations. These systems not only provide support for work surfaces, they are also used to support filing cabinets which are typically hung from the office panelling system and are commonly referred to as overhead cabinets. Such overhead cabinets provide storage for the particular work station, however, they tend to reduce the amount of light available at the work surface immediately therebelow. To address this problem, there are overhead cabinets having a fluorescent type fixture secured to the bottom thereof for providing additional light. Although this provides additional light, it is not a solution that is easily installed by a user in the field, nor has the light produced by the arrangement been directed in a variable manner for lighting the work surface.
There remains a need to provide a simple solution for providing additional light at a work station.